denuofandomcom-20200214-history
Techron
Gender: apparently Male Species: '''Robot (modelled after Chameleon) '''Height: '''120cm '''Weight: '''100.6kg '''Age: '''6 '''Faction Ties: Owned by the local military Role in Game Supporting character. Fought early on in the Hive Mind invasion, but was overpowered and went missing in action during the chaos. He was later controlled by the Hive Mind themselves and used as a puppet to further their agenda, until Psi, Mimic and Kit caught him in a derelict shopping mall and fixed him... more or less. Presumably as a result of him stay with the Hive Mind's influence, his programming got corrupted to exhibit strange personality traits, but no other particularly serious flaws emerged. Together with the rest, Techron teamed up and helped bring down Dread to stop the Hive Mind reign. Abilities Techron is almost literally a heavyweight walking armoury, stuffed to the brim with concealed weapons, gadgets and slashing implements as well as being able to call in for additional air-dropped ordinance via military uplink in the offchance he needs something too big to carry with him at all times. While Techron's eccentricity can sometimes get in the way of proving useful to anyone, though, his ability to interface with other machines and networks as well as his diverse range of sensors and scanners can be an invaluable tool to his more flesh-based comerades if he's in the mood for using them. Personality As a result of being powered by a Chaos Emerald, Techron becomes possessed by the Avatar of Chaos itself - in effect, this drives him absolutely bonkers, giving him a wacky demenour that is usually only barely relevant to the situation at hand. This is usually for comedic effect, because it's quite unlike his status as a robotic companion and it occasionally gets on some people's nerves, especially Kit's. Ultimately he acts in the name of "having fun", which is admittedly a very broad term for him and all concerned, but it can be very difficult to talk him into doing anything that he won't possibly enjoy in some form. Summarization of Fighting Style Contrary to his mannerisms, Techron is actually a well balanced all-rounder in most ways. He's effective at virtually any range in some way, take a fair few hits and keep pace with the majority of the cast in sheer running speed. What sets him apart from the others is his general lack of knockback across most of his moves (which can be both an advantage and a disadvantage, depending on the context) and his cloaking field which can help his get around attacks and slip past things unnoticed. Primary Attack Claw attacks. These moves are overall quick and deadly, which can result in highly damaging combos if the player can keep enemies off balance for long enough. The problem is that Techron's claw moves generally don't have any movement-based moves, which means even with the relatively little knockback they inflict it's still possible to push your enemy right out of your own effective attack range - which in itself, is relatively short. This makes it best used at very close range, and combined with other moves to extend the comboability, though by itself it can be brutal when used against a cornered enemy. Secondary Attack Kicks and tail moves. These exist mostly as a counterbalance to Techron's claws, as they have either a long reach (bladed tail) or generally move to close in on an enemy whilst attacking (other kick moves). To compensate, Techron's secondaries rarely combo into itself, requiring the usage of other attacks to keep the hurt up unpunished. Special 1 Ranged Ordinance. When tapped, Techron fires a quick 3-shot machinegun burst at the cursor, dealing light damage but flinching enough to combo to and from certain moves to keep enemies off balance. Holding the Special button down produces a targeting laser aimed at the cursor that locks onto the nearest enemy targets it intersects, then fires a moderately powerful homing missle at each target aquired during the laser sweep. The missles themselves have a slow acceleration process that makes them easier to dodge at close range, but it gets much harder to dodge at longer ranges as it becomes very fast if given the opportunity. Special 2 Cloaking. Allows the player to become completely invisible to NPCs, allowing Techron to either sneak straight past them or to attack from a more vulnerable angle. Against wayward attacks and other players, all this does is make Techron's hitbox much smaller and more difficult to hit, allowing him to advance through projectile spam and extremely persistent attackers with more ease than most. The cloak itself has a limited amount of usage time that recharges very slowly over time, and he can't attack whilst cloaked, encouraging usage of cloak as a wildcard rather than a standard of Techron's moveset. Climax Mode Commander Armour. Techron calls down a mech augmentation for his armour and hops into him, giving him greatly increased size and defence as well as preventing him from flinching from any attack. His Ranged Ordinance moves gain a serious upgrade in the form of dual full-auto gatling guns instead of her previous burst-firing machinegun, and larger, albiet non-homing, shoulder mounted missle launchers. While his melee moves are also powered up, they are greatly slowed down due to the excess weight. Climax 1 Scatter Missles. Techron fires a pair of missles that loosely home in above and below the cursor respectively, then explode short of the target and release a large number of homing submunitions that viciously swarm around the cursor and detonating on impact with anything it hits. It is possible, and in fact greatly encouraged, to have the scatter missles home in on a spot in the air, causing them to juggle a victim repeatedly without being wasted by hitting the ground or other surfaces by accident. Any submunitions that don't hit a target eventually lose fuel and carry on with their final trajectory, allowing gravity to do the rest of the work before exploding on the next thing they hit. Climax 2 Laser Cannon. A large, shoulder-mounted laser is air-dropped directly onto Techron, and begins charging as soon as it latches on. It continues to charge until it hits full or the player hits the fire button early, discharging the accumulated energy towards the cursor in a vicious beam. The laser itself has no penetration ability, making it best used for singular, powerful targets only. Climax Finisher Missle Storm. Techron's missle launchers morph into a larger form, and missles begin to accumulate at a rapid rate - if Techron is attacked during this process, the Climax fails. He then fires a massive amount of large missles indiscriminantely over the area - they do not explode yet, but getting hit directly by one causes the victim to be stunned for the remainder of the Climax. The missles embed themselves in the ground, then Techron cloaks and escapes the area quickly before the missles explode rapidly one after the other, dealing massive damage to anything caught in them.